I Know You Well
by Let'sBurnThisGirl
Summary: “Apa maumu kalau begitu, Malfoy?” “Terserah. Disini, di ruangan ini, kau mau betulan duel atau cuddling denganku, Potter.” Sindir Draco.


Hari itu panas. Terlebih setelah latihan pagi dengan tim Quidditch Gryffindor. Harria Potter bersumpah tidak ingin dekat-dekat dengan siapapun. Kontak macam apapun dengan orang lain membuatnya ingin mengutuk. Bahkan dengan Ron Weasley yang notabene manusia favoritnya yang selalu ia tempeli.

Ron jelas tidak ingin cari masalah. Jadi dia mengangkat tangan menyerah dan segera menjaga jarak dua langkah dari Harry ketika cewek itu mengacungkan tongkat ketika ia rangkul bahu.

Ron memprotesinya ini itu seperti, "Bloddy hell, mate, aku tahu hari ini kau capek, tapi aku tidak percaya kau bahkan nyaris mengutukku begitu."

Harry mengangkat bahu dan mengibas jubahnya. Kegerahan luar biasa "Sori, tapi rasanya aku bisa mengutuk siapapun sampai ujung dunia sekarang."

"Separah itu?"

"Aku beneran minta maaf, sobat." Harry mengerling pada Ron yang menggeleng dramatis.

Mereka kini sedang berjalan di koridor tua Hogwarts yang sedang ramai dengan murid-murid lain. Harry tau ini buruk. Seharusnya dia merelakan diri berjalan memutar saja daripada harus lewat koridor ini. Tapi hari ini betulan panas dan otaknya buntu.

"Hell!!"

Saampai akhirnya hal yang ia khawatirkan terjadi.

Ada murid yang menubruknya. Cewek Slytherin ternyata. Pansy Parkinson.

"Hei! Perhatikan jalanmu, Potty!" Cewek itu marah-marah dengan keras dan memelototi Harry seolah Harry adalah kotoran di sepatunya.

Beberapa murid yang lalu lalang hanya menoleh.

Harry berdiri di tempatnya sambil meremat buku di tangannya.

Ron jelas tidak menyadari itu. Tapi mental Gryffindornya jelas sangat kental. Dia maju ke depan Harry dan memarahi balik Pansy.

Harry tidak bisa mendengar apa yang saling diteriakkan Ron dan Parkinson. Otaknya buntu seperti sebelumnya. Dia tidak betul betul berpikir ketika, dari balik jubahnya, ia mengayunkan tongkat dan mengutuk Parkinson sampai cewek itu terjengkal dengan jubah dan buku yang ia bawa jadi berantakan.

Ron melotot seperti idiot dan murid-murid lain menertawai Pansy Parkinson. Tapi si kembar Weasley, kakak Ron, mendekati Harry dan mengajaknya high five. Sepertinya mereka menyadari jubah Harry yang bergerak mencurigakan tepat sebelum Pansy jatuh.

Pansy nampaknya melihat hal itu. Dia melotot lebih lebar pada Harry. "Beraninya kau, Potter!"

Ron menoleh pada Harry cepat dan baru sadar. "Kau memantrainya? Di koridor sekolah yang ramai seperti ini?" Tanyanya tidak percaya.

Harry cemberut. "Cewek itu marah-marah tidak jelas sih."

"Kau menabrak bahuku! Hakku dong marah padamu!" Pansy menjerit dan berdiri.

Seketika mereka menjadi tontonan public dan membuat lalu lalang koridor macet.

Harry merasa kegerahan lagi. Dia ingin segera sampai ke kelas ramuan dan duduk di pojokan sambil mengipasi diri. Tapi Parkinson nampaknya malah memperumit segalanya.

Harry mencibir. "Kupikir kita berdua sama salahnya. Kita hanya perlu saling minta maaf dan segalanya selesai."

Pansy mendesis khas Slytherin dan merogoh jubahnya. Sepertinya mencari tongkatnya. Harry siap dengan itu. Tapi sebelum Pansy mengeluarkan senjatanya, Professor McGonagall datang entah darimana.

"Bubar dan cepat masuk ke kelas kalian, miss Potter dan miss Parkinson. Kau juga mister Weasley."

Harry mengambil momen ini untuk segera melarikan diri ke kelas ramuan. Ron mengikuti larinya dengan gesit.

Harry sedikit bersyukur. Masih untung dia tidak kena detensi. Semoga saja Professor Snape sampai di kelas setelah dia dan Ron.

Dan betul saja. Ketika Harry menjeblak pintu kelas, kelas masih ramai dan Professor Snape belum ada di podium. Ron kelihatannya ketinggalan larinya. Maklum, Harry terkenal punya kecepatan lari luar biasa di tim Quidditch.

Harry mengerling seluruh kelas dan hanya menemukan kursi kosong di bagian tengah dimana geng Slytherin duduk bergerombol. Yahh, hal buruk kelihatannya masih menimpanya. Dia berjalan malas-malasan kesana. Saat sampai di kursi, dia segera duduk, meletakkan buku serta tongkat lalu menidurkan kepala tanpa mau berinteraksi macam apapun dengan geng ular. Sudah cukup berhadapan dengan si cerewet Parkinson yang kelihatannya tadi terpisah dari gerombolannya dan sekarang entah masih dimarahi Professor McGonagall atau dimana. Harry tidak peduli, jelas. Dia semakin melesakkan kepalanya di tangan ketika anak-anak Slytherin semakin keras haha-hihi. Nampak belum sadar area mereka disusupi Harry si anak top 10 Gryffindor di daftar 'musuh bebuyutan Slytherin'.

Namun, nampaknya Harry harus mengangkat kepalanya ketika dia merasakan ada yang duduk di sebelahnya. Ini Ron. Dia hafal bau cowok itu.

Ron menatap Harry dengan, 'seriusan kita duduk disini, mate?!'

Harry menatapnya menyesal dan mencoba mencari sobatnya yang lain, Hermione Granger yang mungkin sudah menyiapkan tempat duduk.

Tapi tampaknya tidak. Dia melihat Mione sibuk menunduk mempelajari bukunya di barisan paling depan.

Harry menghela nafas dan matanya entah bagaimana bisa nyangkut pada mata kelabu Draco Malfoy. Si cowok Slytherin paling rese.

"Potter.." Draco berucap tiba-tiba dengan nada sing a song. Seketika, teman-teman Slytherinnya menoleh dan menertawai Harry entah karena apa.

Bad day. Dengan ini lengkaplah jadi hari super duper buruk.

Harry membenci Slytherin. Lihat saja bagaimana mereka memandang orang lain yang bukan Slytherin seperti sedang memandang kotoran di sepatu mereka. Persis seperti tatapan Pansy Parkinson tadi saat di koridor.

Draco melihat Harry yang menggeliat tidak nyaman namun berusaha menahan diri. Khas Harry santo Potter sekali, sok suci, pikir Draco. "Kenapa kau? Ada cacing Flobber di jubahmu?" Goda Draco.

Teman-temannya ikut tertawa.

Mata Harry menyipit. Dia mengelus tongkatnya di bawah meja.

Kali ini Ron tidak melewatkan itu. Dia merangkul bahu Harry dan berbisik, "Snape bisa datang kapan saja, mate."

Harry cemberut dan berhenti mengelus tongkatnya. Tapi tetap dia tidak bisa begitu saja melepaskan pegangannya karena di depannya ada para Slytherin yang suka main curang.

Dia melirik lengan Ron yang masih di lengannya dan kali ini ia membiarkan Ron itu, walau semakin membuatnya gerah. Paling tidak ia akan selalu ingat bahwa ia harus mengendalikan diri di kelas ini.

"Kalian berniat pacaran di dalam kelas? Yang benar saja." Draco menatap jijik lengan Ron yang bertengger nyaman pada Harry.

Harry yang dari tadi sudah panas hati dan tubuh, memelototi Draco dan menoleh sebentar pada pintu kelas yang masih sepi, belum ada tanda-tanda Professor Snape.

"Celingukkan mencari apa kau? Takut ketahuan bahwa sebenarnya kau pacaran dengan pecundang Weasley?" Draco mendengus dan diikuti tawa gengnya.

Ron melepaskan bahu Harry dan akan mendorong Draco saat Draco tiba tiba saja terjengkang ke belakang dengan keras. Jatuhnya mirip dengan Pansy. Jelas ini ulah Harry. Tapi Ron tidak percaya Harry kali ini mengutuk dengan suara keras. Seluruh kelas sudah pasti mendengarnya.

Draco menatap Harry takjub. Harry bahkan tidak berdiri dan terlihat biasa saja saat memantrainya setega itu. Terlebih di dalam kelas seperti ini. Cewek ini kelihatannya tidak takut kena detensi kali ini.

Draco berdiri sambil terkekeh. Terlihat seperti biasa saja padahal baru saja dikutuk oleh cewek.

Blaise Zabini, teman Slytherin Draco, membantu cowok itu merapikan jubahnya dengan santai juga. Seperti tidak terkejut ketika teman baiknya baru saja dipermalukan oleh anak Gryffindor.

Berbeda sekali dengan geng Slytherin lain yang sibuk memelototi Harry Potter. Murid lain yang ada di kelas itu bahkan meringis melihat pertengkaran Draco dan Harry yang kali ini bar bar sekali. Biasanya duo ini sering melempar makian, seluruh penjuru Hogwarts tau ini. Tapi tidak pernah sekalipun mereka melihat Harry dan Draco bertengkar sampai separah ini. Draco hanya mengoloknya, dengan olokan yang tidak separah biasanya, sebenarnya. Tapi sepertinya Harry betulan dalam mood yang buruk sampai mengutuk Draco segitunya.

Draco masih bergerak santai sambil meletakkan tongkat sihir miliknya ke meja. Jeals tidak merasa insecure berhadapan dengan Harry walau tanpa tongkat. "Kau betulan pacaran dengan Weasley? Betulan malu dengan kenyataan itu, Harry?"

Harry melirik tongkat Draco di meja dan membalas senyum miring milik Draco. "Kau meremehkanku, Malfoy?"

"Siapa bilang?"

Harry hanya mengendik bahu. Jelas dia juga tidak merasa insecure walau Draco kini berdiri di depan mejanya dengan tubuh mencondong padanya dengan intimidasi.

Draco bergerak lebih dekat, berusaha mengintimidasi Harry Potter yang sok berani bahkan sejak kali pertama mereka bertemu dulu kala. Khas bocah pencari mati.

Draco sudah tidak kaget dengan hal itu. Tapi dengan jarak sedekat ini, ia bisa melihat wajah berkeringat Potter, jubahnya juga kelihatannya basah kuyup karena keringat. Tubuh Harry sudah pasti bau keringat, tapi Draco si clean freak malah tersenyum pada aroma itu. "Well well… baumu, Potter." Suara Draco kedengaran menyindir, tapi wajahnya berekspresi aneh.

Harry melihat itu. Ia mulai merasakan keganjilan dan segera memundurkan tubuhnya, tapi Draco seperti tidak mau melepaskannya dan malah mengikuti tubuh yang katanya bau itu.

"Fuck off."

Draco tertawa sinis dan menatap mata hijau Harry dengan berani. Tubuhnya tidak bergeming.

"I said fuck off kau, cabul." Kali ini Harry menggertakkan gigi.

Draco mendengus dan menegakkan tubuhnya kembali. "Ikuti aku, santo Potter."

Harry menahan diri untuk tidak berjengit. "Apa?"

"Tidak di dalam kelas. Kita selesaikan duel kita di luar."

Kali ini Harry betulan berjengit dan menatap Draco dengan mencela.

Disisi lain, Blaise menertawakan ucapan Draco.

Si Slytherin Daphne Grenggrass menyikut Blaise. "Ngapain kau ketawa? Dan seriusan Draco ingin duel dengan Potter? Tidak ingin menghentikan mereka saja? Hei, berhenti cengengesan, Blaise!"

Hermione yang dari tadi menyembunyikan diri dan enggan untuk terseret dalam masalah, kali ini muncul dan berpikiran sama dengan Grenggrass. Dia berdiri menengahi. "Kuyakin kalian tidak betulan ingin duel dan kena detensi. Jadi, ayo duduk kembali dengan tenang dan belajar sebelum Proffessor Snape dat-"

Ucapan Hermione terputus.

Tiba-tiba saja pintu kelas menjeblak terbuka.

Seluruh kelas menoleh takut-takut dengan fakta Snape datang dengan janji pengurangan poin untuk sekelas karena ramai.

Tapi yang melewati pintu itu hanya Pansy Parkinson. Yang ikutan melongo ketika seluruh kelas menatapnya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan mata mengarah pada Draco si pemimpin geng Slytherin.

Draco mengabaikan pertanyaan cewek itu dan malah gentian bertanya, "Kau tidak melihat Snape di luar kelas?"

Pansy kelihatan lebih rileks dan berjalan mendekati Draco. Ketika sampai, dia segera menggelayuti lengan Draco. Memang bukan rahasia jika Pansy naksir Draco sejak dulu. Walau memang bukan rahasia juga jika Draco tidak pernah membalas perasaan cewek yang juga berdarah murni sepertinya itu.

"Professor McGonagall memberitahuku, katanya Professor Snape menitip pesan, kelasnya dibatalkan hari ini. Dia harus menemani Professor Dumbledore ke suatu tempat." Kata Pansy dengan suara mendayu pada Draco.

Harry yang mendengar itu memutuskan untuk membereskan bukunya dan mengerling Hermione, ia lalu menarik Ron untuk pergi. Ia akan kembali ke asrama untuk mandi lalu tidur dan segera merasakan kembali kesegaran hidup.

Tapi Draco menginterupsinya. "Mau melarikan diri dengan pacar idiotmu, Potter?"

Harry berdiri marah dan tanpa basa basi segera meluncurkan mantra pada Draco yang langsung terjengkang. Pansy yang masih di lengan Draco, mau tidak mau ikutan oleng.

Hari ini tidak ada Snape. Tidak ada Professor yang membencinya dan selalu mengancamnya dengan pengurangan poin. Jadi Harry bebas.

Seluruh kelas menahan nafas.

Ron dan Blaise entah bagaimana menggeleng secara bersamaan.

Pansy segera berdiri dan melontarkan balik mantra pada Harry. Tapi Harry dengan cepat menangkisnya. Parkinson jelas bukan lawan berat dibandingkan Draco Malfoy yang setiap harinya selalu lempar-lemparan mantra dan makian dengannya.

Pansy meraung, tentu saja, Harry tidak kaget dan biasa saja diteriaki begitu.

"Apasih masalahmu, Gryffindor bar bar?!" Teriak Pansy lagi.

Harry menatap tidak tertarik pada Pansy yang kini berusaha memegang Draco yang berusaha bangkit setelah tadinya menubruk beberapa meja. "Kalianlah para Slytherin cari gara-gara duluan. Kalian selalu saja ngatain orang lain."

Pansy menjerit tidak jelas lagi.

"Harry.." Ron mendesah dan menarik Harry. "Sobat, ayo kita ke menara Gryffindor saja, dan menjauhi ular-ular sok ini."

Harry menolak beranjak. "Aku tidak terima mereka mengolok sahabatku!"

Sepertinya detensi akan jadi menu makan malam, Ron mengkerut di tempat, walau sebenarnya sedikit terkesan pada cara Harry membelanya. Tapi dia tidak terkesan pada Harry yang kini malah ikutan menjerit tertular Parkinson.

"Aku tahu kau sedang capek dan sensitive, tapi, mate, ayolah…" Bujuk Ron sekali lagi. Berdoa dengan khusyuk semoga ini berhasil.

Tapi Draco, si pembully nomor satu se Hogwarts, tentu saja tidak akan melepaskan Harry begitu saja. Terlebih setelah apa yang terjadi. "Oh jadi kau sedang sensitive sekarang, kalau begitu kau betulan harus ikut aku, Potter."

Harry belum sempat mengutuk lagi karena Draco keburu menarik tangannya dengan kasar keluar kelas.

Hermione berekspresi paling cepat disaat seluruh kelas terkaget dengan apa yang terjadi. Cewek berambut singa itu meneriaki Ron, "Hentikan duel mereka, Ron!"

Pansy pun mendorong Blaise dan meneriakkan hal yang sama. Tapi Blaise hanya mengendik bahu bahkan saat Daphne mendorong punggungnya, ikutan khawatir. Pun ketika dia melihat Ron yang panik dan terbirit keluar kelas, Blaise malah memilih duduk. "Mereka tidak akan berduel, percaya padaku." Jawab Blaise ringan.

Blaise juga hanya mendengus ketika Ron masuk lagi ke dalam kelas dan mengatakan pada Hermione Granger bahwa Harry sudah tidak terlihat dimanapun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Harry merasa jadi idiot. Dia masih terpontang panting dibawah cengkraman Draco Malfoy tanpa bisa protes. Sebenarnya bukan tidak bisa. Tapi ia terlalu lelah. Latihan Quidditch tadi pagi sudah sangat menguras energinya. Oliver Wood, si kapten Gryffindor, tampaknya betulan ingin membunuhnya hanya karena ketahuan pulang larut semalam.

Dasar sok possessive. Harry sudah menyumpahinya sejak pagi.

Bertukar makian dengan para Slytherin sejak tadi juga sangat melelahkan. Menguras habis tak bersisa energy Harry.

Jadi dia malas saja rasanya mengikuti kelakuan Slytherin di depannya ini yang kelihatannya sedang hyper.

Mereka masih berlarian di koridor. Menyebrang dari koridor satu ke koridor lain. Sebenarnya harus bersyukur karena mereka tidak tertangkap oleh McGonagall dan Flich yang biasanya patrol di koridor.

Sampai akhirnya Draco menarik Harry masuk ke satu kelas kosong. Ruangan itu ada di ujung koridor sepi di gedung barat Hogwarts. Jelas itu ruangan dengan pencahayaan minim.

Harry mengibaskan tangannya dari Draco supaya lepas. Dia mengayunkan tongkat dan mengucap 'lumos'. Ruangan itu kini disinari cahaya dan cukup untuk Harry melihat wajah sengak Draco. Yang mana hal itu menbuat Harry cemberut dan menyenderkan punggung pada pintu.

Draco mentap Harry tertarik. "Tidak punya lagi tenaga menantangku eh?"

"Kau beneran menyeretku kesini untuk duel?" Harry jelas malas sekali untuk hal tidak penting ini.

"Kenapa tidak?" Sindir Draco. "Bukankah kau yang sedari tadi mengutukku dengan tega?"

"Kau berharap aku akan minta maaf padamu, pembully?"

"Tentu saja. Paling tidak seharusnya kau harus berlutut dengan lututmu."

Harry tidak tersinggung. Tapi dia memutar matanya. "Aku tidak tertarik dengan ini. Bye." Harry berbalik dan memutar kenop pintu. Tapi ternyata si ular Draco sudah memantrai pintu itu. "Seriously, Draco?" Harry akan mengucap alohomora saat sebuah lengan memeluk perutnya. Jangan lupakan juga nafas panas di tengkuk Harry yang tertutup rambut.

"I am so seious, right now, Potter." Ucap Draco.

Draco. Draco Malfoy. Tentu saja lengan di perut Harry yang sekarang sedang bertengger enak itu adalah milik cowok itu. Siapa lagi di ruangan ini selain mereka berdua.

Harry tidak terkejut dengan kenyataan tubuhnya yang sedang dipeluk dari belakang oleh cowok bermarga Malfoy itu. "Apa maumu kalau begitu, Malfoy?"

"Terserah. Disini, di ruangan ini, kau mau betulan duel atau cuddling denganku, Potter." Sindir Draco.

Harry tidak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk menjawab ini. "Sudah jelas bukan? Aku akan memilih keluar dari ruangan ini dan segera tidur di asramaku."

Gryffindor dan Slytherin jelas bukan pasangan yang cocok.

"Tapi aku kangen kau, Harry."

Harry akhirnya mendesah "Kau tahu, sebenarnya aku juga kangen kau. Tapi aku berharap membiarkanku mandi dan tidur sekarang, aku kurang tidur dan kelelahan."

Oh well, sekalipun sejarah mengatakan dua asrama ini bukanlah pasangan yang cocok, siapa yang peduli memang? Harry Potter dan Draco Malfoy jelas tidak peduli. Tentu saja. Karena sejujurnya mereka adalah pasangan yang melawn sejarah itu.

"Katakan padaku, apa yang membuatmu uring-uringan sampai seolah mampu mengutukku sampai ujung dunia tadi?" Draco membalik tubuh Potter supaya cewek itu lebih nyaman dengan menyandarkan kepala pada bahu lebarnya.

Harry merapatkan tubuhnya pada sang pacar dan perlahan dia merasa nyaman. "Jubahku berkeringat loh, clean freak, you ok?"

"Nope. Baumu enak, love."

"Pantas saja wajahmu aneh pas bilang itu di kelas. Ternyata kau beneran cowok cabul."

"Jangan menyalahkanku. Aku kan cuma mencabulimu saja."

Harry mencubit pinggang Draco dan hanya dibalas kekehan oleh cowok itu. "Jadi, aku ada latihan tadi pagi." Harry mulai bercerita, "Tapi Oliver menghukumku. Membuatku lari lebih banyak dari porsi biasa."

Draco mengusakkan hidungnya di rambut Harry yang lepek. Sebenarnya ia sendiri juga heran bagaimana ia bisa betah cuddling dengan cewek yang sekarang sedang mandi keringat ini. Draco mencoba jadi pacar yang baik dengan merespon curhatan Harry. "Kau berbuat apa memangnya? Kau berani mengutuknya sampai dia menghukummu?"

"Kau seiruasan bertanya itu? Dia memergokiku baru pulang setelah kita making out kemarin malam. Aku masuk ke asrama diatas jam 12 dan tidak tahu saja kalau ternyata dia menungguku di ruang rekreasi."

Draco jadi teringat sesi mereka semalam yang sangat luar biasa dan bisa membuatnya tidur nyenyak. Dia merona di rambut Harry, tapi kemudian mengernyit. "Kenapa dia menunggumu sampai semalam itu? Kalian janjian ngapain?"

"Semalam ada rapat tim. Tapi aku menolak hadir. Aku sedang ngambek padanya karena terus-terusan ingin aku jadi chaser. Katanya lebih tidak beresiko terkena bluddger. Kau tau sendiri seeker selalu jadi posisi favoriteku dalam Quidditch."

"Jadi.. ini semua hanya karena itu? Aku kena kutukanmu di depan kelas hanya karena masalah simple itu?" Draco mengernyit lagi.

"Tidak sesepele kedengerannya tahu. Pokonya aku ingin mempertahankan posisiku di tim." Harry cemberut di bahu Draco dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada cowok itu. Berharap cowok itu mati karena sudah meremehkan keluhannya.

Tapi Draco yang clingy malah suka-suka saja dipeluk seerat itu oleh Harry. "Right, aku mengerti, love."

Harry memutuskan menyamankan dirinya lagi di pelukan pacarnya. "Lagian, kau tidak perlu merasa se insecure itu aku mengutukmu di depan kelas. Aku saja sebelumnya sudah mengutuk Parkinson di koridor... di depan banyak anak."

"Benarkah?"

"Oh tentu.." Harry mendengus. "Kau pasti sekarang kepikiran pada cewek yang suka mengejar-ngejar cintamu itu."

Draco terkesan dengan cara Harry menantangnya. Jelas Harry spesial sekali. Draco merasakan dia jatuh cinta sekali lagi dengan Harry Potter. "Tapi cintaku sudah kau miliki. Mau bagaimana lagi, coba?"

Harry terkekeh ringan. Sebenarnya tidak betul-betul memikirkan soal kedekatan Draco dan Parkinson yang jeals sekali buka tipe cowok itu. "Mau mencoba merayuku setelah mengolok Ron di bawah hidungku ya?"

"Jangan menyalahkanku. Aku kan Cuma mengikuti keinginanmu menyembunyikan 'kita' dari public, bahkan dari sobatmu itu."

"Dengan cara mengoloknya seperti itu? Jelas bukan itu maksudku, Draco!"

"Right, whatever."

"Really?"

"Yea, ok, I promise aku tidak mengganggunya lagi."

"Good boy." Harry melepaskan pelukan panjang mereka. Wajahnya sudah segar seakan sudah habis di charge energy. "Ngomong-ngomong.. kau membuka hubungan kita pada Zabini? Dia kelihatan biasa saja tadi pas aku mengutukmu, seolah dia tahu bahwa aku memang biasa mengutukmu saat kita berduaan begini."

Draco nyengir. "Tidak, tentu saja. Aku pemegang janji yang baik. Buktinya kuturuti segala ucapanmu. Tapi Blaise lain cerita. Dia tahu sendiri."

"Bagaimana bisa ia tahu? Kita sudah menyembunyikannya dengan baik kok." Tanya Harry penasaran.

"Slytherin itu pintar."

"Cuma dia yang tahu. Berati tidak semua Slytherin pintar seperti katamu." Sindir Harry.

Draco hanya nyengir. "Dia hanya tahu saja lah pokoknya."

"Para muggle punya pepatah. Ada api sebelum asap. Jadi sudah pasti ada sesuatu. Kau betulan tidak tahu alasannya?"

Draco mengernyit menatap Harry takut. "Sejujurnya, aku tahu."

Harry ikutan mengernyit. "Tapi?"

"Tapi kau pasti akan menertawakanku kalau kuberitahu."

Kernyitan Harry hilang. Bibirnya kini berkedut ingin senyum. Draco kenapa bisa manis begini ya?

"Lihat lihat! Kau bahkan sudah siap tertawa sebelum aku cerita."

Harry mendengus untuk menyamarkan kekehan. Si jenius Draco pasti menyadari itu dan merengut. Jadi Harry berusaha kalem. "Aku janji tidak akan ngakak deh."

Draco berpikir sebentar. Dan mengangguk kemudian.

"Dia mendengarku. Menyebut namamu. Pas sedang di kamar mandi."

Harry seketika melongo. "Pas kau sedang solo?"

"Hah mulutmu.. memang tidak ada sopan-sopannya, Har. Tapi yaa begitulaaah." Desah Draco pasrah.

Harry akhirnya hanya terkekeh tanpa bisa menertawakan Draco lebih lanjut. "Itu berarti kau harus lebih hati-hati, babe. Roommate mu yang lain bisa saja mendengarmu. Kau harus merahasiakan soal kita. Kau sudah janji."

Draco mengerang. "Harus berapa lama lagi?"

"Sebentar lagi, oke? Paling tidak aku harus punya keberanian dulu untuk ngaku pada Ron dan Mione kau. Tahu sendirilah bagaimana bencinya mereka pada Slytherin yang suka ngolok." Kekeh Harry.

Draco tidak tersinggung. Bahkan ia tidak peduli pada apa kata orang. Mereka bukan orang penting dalam hidup Draco. Tapi jelas mereka sepertinya orang penting bagi hidup Harry, jadi paling tidak ia harus bersabar sedikit lagi untuk meneriakkan pada orang-orang bahwa Harry Potter itu pacarnya.

"Right. Got it."

Harry tersenyum dan dengan berani membelai Draco bawah. "Akan kuberi kau reward."

Draco berjengit dan mulai feels good. "Really?"

"Walau hari ini kau mengesalkan, setidaknya kau berusaha sabar padaku. Dan dengan ini, kau harus lebih hati-hati untuk menyebutu namaku when do that, ok?"

Draco bersemangat. "Oh yes! Ok!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**End.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Uhh... i am doing my skripshit rn.**

**My brain is gonna blow up, so i try to redeem it with this.**


End file.
